


The Anchor, the Warrior, and the Spy

by AdriaKatrian



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriaKatrian/pseuds/AdriaKatrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The major events of Cullen Rutherford's life have been trying at the best of times.  When he meets the Herald of Andraste, his life takes another difficult turn, which is only complicated further by the introduction of a Qunari Ben-Hassrath determined to spell out Cullen's secrets.  MT/CR/IB.  First FanFic!  Please comment, I need the encouragement!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything dragon age related. I'm not making any money.

When the herald approached him at the training grounds in front of Haven, Cullen was unsure what to make of him.  They were close to the same height, the herald maybe an inch taller.  The man was about ten years younger.  His dark red hair contrasted with his olive skin and those almost purple eyes watched him too closely.  Trevelyans were known for their unique coloring.  Cullen had never met one, though he understood that many of the members from the lesser branches of the house frequently became templars.  

 

"Commander, how fare our troops?"

 

Cullen looked to the young men clashing swords and shields in the practice yard.  "Most are young enough to miss their mothers, but they're working hard and we'll turn them into soldiers, yet."

 

"How about you, Commander?  Is there anyone you left at home?"  There was a glimmer of something in the Herald's eyes.

 

"No, it's been a long time since I've been home and I've never been great company in that regard, herald."

 

The herald stuck out his hand.  "I doubt that.  Call me Asher."  The Commander shook Asher's hand.  "Cullen."

 

"Well, Cullen, you never know.  Maybe here, you'll find someone to appreciate your company."  Asher winked and walked away.  Cullen watched the younger man, his eyes lingering on his ass, until he realized what he was doing and wretched his eyes away.  What am I doing, he thought, looking at another man?  Like that? I'm not...

 

Cullen exhaled and concentrated on the cold air on his face.  Andraste preserve me. But maybe she already was.

 

***

 

Cullen was surrounded by darkspawn.  He could feel their claws on his bare skin.  He flailed about for a weapon, but found none.  Just before the darkspawn pulled him under, a hand grabbed his and lifted him up amidst a flash of green light.  Asher blasted the darkspawn away, but they were regrouping around the edges of the light.  Asher tossed him a sword and shield and readied his own two handed sword.  "Ready, love?"  Asher asked with concern in his eyes.  

 

Back in the waking world, Cullen knew the comment was out of place, but his dreaming mind was blissfully unaware.

 

"Always."  They stood back to back as Asher dropped the shield created by the anchor.  They fought hard and bodies piled beneath their armored feet.  Cullen landed a final blow through a desire demon and as she turned to ash, he felt a hand on his shoulder.  He turned to see Asher's face, his hand going to Asher's cheek.  "Cullen?"

 

"Yes, love?"

 

"Commander Cullen?"  He heard furious knocking at the door and shook himself awake.  Hibb's, his lieutenant, was banging on the door.  "Commander, the herald is back from the Storm Coast.  He'll be heading to the war table."

 

"Thank you, Hibb's.  I'll be there shortly."

 

The dreams of the past weeks had haunted Cullen.  He knew they were coming when he decided to stop taking lyrium, but that didn't make them any easier.  At first, it had just been demons and dark spawn haunting him.  Then, his failures in the Circle Tower and Kirkwall.  But, the last few had taken a decidedly different turn.  Sure, he was glad that he no longer died a tortured death each night, but to be saved by a man who, in his dreamworld at least, was his lover created a whole slew of other problems that Cullen had neither the time nor the inclination to ponder.  

  
Cullen pulled on his overcoat and pushed away the remnants of his dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own and earn nothing related to this.

Asher's eyes followed Cullen as he slid into place at the war table as he responded to Leliana, "I don't care that Iron Bull is a spy.  I've seen him and his chargers fight and he's willing to fight for us.  Allies are in short supply right now, so he's staying.  Not to mention he came out and told me he's a spy."  

 

Cullen's eyes flitted to Asher, but moved away quickly.  A blush warmed the commander's cheeks and Asher briefly wondered what that was about.  

 

"Something to add, Cullen?"  That was Josephine, who no doubt caught the commander's blush, as well.

 

"No, Ambassador."

 

Leliana spoke again, "Well, I'm not quite finished.  I'm even more concerned than I would have been if he hadn't told us.  If he's willing to share that, then what is he actually hiding?"

 

Asher exhaled noisily, "I know you've already put your spies on him, so bring me something when you have information.  Until then... are we finished?"

 

Each of the advisors nodded their assent.  "Cullen, come with me."  Asher turned on his heel and walked out without waiting for Cullen to follow.  Cullen caught up with him halfway down the entrance hall.  

 

"What do you need, Herald?"

 

"I need for you to call me Asher, like I told you before."  Asher was peevish and not willing to deal with Cullen's awkward formality.  

 

"What do you need, Asher?"

 

"I didn't mean for you to repeat yourself."  He waved a hand in the air as if to dismiss the whole situation.  "Nevermind.  Just come with me."

 

Cullen trailed silently behind the fuming Herald until they exited the camp and stood in front of a heavily scarred Qunari with an eyepatch.  

 

"Commander Cullen, may I present The Iron Bull and his lieutenant, Cremisius Aclassi.  Gentlemen, this is Commander Cullen Rutherford.  My intention is for the Chargers to work small band assignments, but I want Iron Bull to watch our troops and advise Cullen of weaknesses he sees.  I also want the Chargers to hone their skills with our trainers.  I'm going to find a bath and a bed.  You gentlemen work out the rest."  Asher left.

 

After a moment, Iron Bull turned to his lieutenant.  "It seems you were right, Krem.  The Herald isn't much like any noble we've met."

 

"That was almost a compliment, boss."

 

"Don't get used to it.  Round up the Chargers."  Krem left and Iron Bull turned back to Cullen.  "I'll introduce you to my men.  We'll get them set up with trainers or trainees tomorrow.  They deserve a break tonight."

 

***

 

Later than night, Cullen leaned over the maps spread across the war table.  He flicked little pieces around, trying to play out the different scenarios that would arise if the Herald chose to seek help from the Templars or the Mages.  He knew the Templars were a better choice, but he just needed to convince the Herald.  No, he needed to convince Asher.  He smiled a bit at the voice in his head that reprimanded him about the name.  Then sighed when the voice mentioned that he shouldn't mind calling the Herald by his given name with the dreams he'd been having.  The thoughts were interrupted by a sharp rap on the door.

 

"Enter."  He yelled.

 

He looked up when he heard Solas say, "I'd prefer not to enter the war room, Commander.  Maybe we can take a walk?"

 

"I... there is nothing wrong with the room.  I believe it was a dining room before it was repurposed."

 

"Still, it is a dining room no longer and I'd prefer not to be in it.  A walk?"  Solas asked again.

 

"If you insist."  Cullen pushed the pieces off the map and strode to the door.  Solas led him in silence until they reached a high bit of rock overlooking the valley.

 

Cullen waited for Solas to begin, but when it seemed like the elf was content to be silent forever, he asked, "What did you need to speak to me about, Solas?"

 

"I want to speak to you about the Herald.  I've seen your dreams."

 

"What... I'm not..." Cullen sputtered before finally deciding on, "How can you see my dreams?"

 

"I walk the fade, Commander.  This is the realm of dreams."

 

"Wait, this?"

 

"Yes, and I think someone is trying to wake you."

 

***

 

"Cullen."  He felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently.  There was something sharp between his cheek and the hard surface his face rested on.  He sat up and opened his eyes, seeing that he'd fallen asleep on the map of the Hinterlands.  His tired mind caused him to giggle at the thought of the mage rebellion being crushed by a giant cheek from the sky and a river of drool.  The map piece that had been digging into his cheek fell to the ground with a dull thunk.  

 

"Cullen."  The voice said again.  Asher's purple eyes watched him in concern.

 

Cullen met his eyes, "I'm alright, just tired."

 

"Let's get you to bed, then."

 

Asher followed him to his room where he flopped onto the bed and closed his eyes.  

 

"I didn't realize that you slept in that fur coat."

 

"And if I did?" Cullen mumbled into the pillow.  

 

"Sit up."

 

Cullen groaned, but complied.  Asher's fingers worked deftly at the buttons securing the overcoat and pushed it over Cullen's shoulders.  When he started unlacing his boots, Cullen stopped him.  "What are you doing, Herald?"

 

"Taking off your boots, unless you claim you want to sleep in those, too?"  

 

"No, I don't, but Herald..."

 

"Cullen, I'm taking care of you.  You've been running yourself into the ground."  Cullen opened his mouth to protest, but closed it when Asher detailed his point.  "You don't sleep well.  You tried to sleep in your clothes after passing out on the war table and I'll bet ten to one you'll be the first up in the morning.  I don't know what haunts your dreams, so I can't fix that, but I take care of my people." Asher began unlacing Cullen's boots again.  "And don't call me Herald.  You only do that when you're nervous."  He pulled off one boot.  "I don't know what about me makes you nervous, or rather, makes you more nervous than most people are..." He pulled off the other boot.  "But, nothing is going to happen that you don't want to happen."

 

"I... thank you, Asher."

 

Asher nodded and squeezed Cullen's shoulder.  "Now, get some sleep."

 

Cullen watched Asher blow out the candle and close the door.  His hand lay over the spot where Asher's hand been and he went to his troubled dreams with a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own it or cash it.

Asher had been wrong. Cullen wasn't the first one up in the morning. He was the second. 

He snuck into the kitchens to get an apple and some bread just before dawn. The fire in the hearth had died down to embers, so he didn't see Solas until the elf was inches from his face. He jumped back into a sack of apples, which knocked over a stack of pans that fell to the floor with an unholy clamor. He heard Mrs. Hayne, the formidable woman who had taken over the kitchens, waking in the other room. He motioned at Solas to follow and they picked their way to the door. 

His hand was on the doorknob when he heard the old woman's voice, "Cullen Rutherford, don't you dare sneak out of here like you haven't been nicking from my pantry again."

Cullen turned to face her holding his hands up in surrender. Unfortunately, his apple and bit of bread was still in his hands. She swatted his forearms with her spoon.

"You'll wait for breakfast like everyone else, Commander, and I won't hear otherwise. And you," She wielded her spoon and Solas. "Come along to assist the good commander in his thievery, have you?"

Solas crossed his arms and glared at her, "Madam, I assure you, that is not the case. In fact, I need to speak with the commander urgently, so if you'll please?"

She was quiet for a moment, apparently deciding whether anything the elf had to say would be more important than giving Cullen a piece of her mind. Having decided, she nodded curtly. She gave Cullen one more whack with her spoon and admonished him to stay out of her kitchen unless he wanted a sore backside, as well, then returned to her room.

Cullen walked to the edge of the Haven, then spun on his heel to face Solas. "Why are you following me?"

"As I said before, Commander, I need to speak with you."

"Urgently, you said?"

"It's not urgent. I said that to get you away from that woman."

"She wouldn't have hurt me. She loves me. Treats me like her son."

"She has an odd way of showing it."

"Reminds me of my own mother, actually." Cullen smiled, mostly to himself. "I used to get swatted with wooden spoons all the time when I was a kid."

"Commander, I want to speak to you about your dreams."

The smile slid off of Cullen's face. "And I really don't want to speak to you about them."

"Then who will you talk to about them?"

"No one. What happens in my dreams is my business, no one else's."

"Commander, you need to speak to someone. The dreams are important."

"I don't and they're not." Cullen began to walk away.

"When you realize differently, I'll be here."

***

Cullen slammed the door to his office and muttered to himself about stupid elves and their nosing about in things that don't concern them, so he didn't notice that Josephine was sitting behind his desk. 

"Cullen?"

He made a noise that he was convinced was more of a yell and less of a scream and jumped back for the second time that morning, which did nothing for his mood.

Josephine was polite enough to hide her smirk and state her business. "Asher decided we're going to Therinfal. We're meeting after lunch to discuss details." Josephine rose to leave, but hesitated.

"What is it Josie?"

"I've also received a note from Lady Moriel. Her daughter has expressed an interest in meeting you... privately."

Cullen rolled his eyes, "Unless the young woman is interested in joining the Inquisition forces as a soldier, please tell her to shove off."

"I already have."

"Thanks, Josie." Cullen sank into the chair behind his desk as she closed the door and began to plan for the trip to Therinfal.

***

Therinfal Redoubt had not gone as Cullen had expected. What had been intended as a trip that mostly consisted of diplomatic begging, had quickly turned to a bloody battle. Yet, somehow, Asher had still managed to survive, save most of the Templars, and secure an alliance. As Varric frequently said, that man had either the best or the worst luck, and there was no telling which it truly was. Cullen hadn't been there when the envy demon had tried to take Asher, but Bull was trying his best to explain it.

"Asher says he spent hours in what must've been his own head, but to the rest of us the Envy demon just appeared and fled. He seemed a bit shaken after it ran, but you know Asher, he shrugged it off pretty quick once he knew there were more demons to kill."

Flissa dropped two mugs of ale at their table and Cullen took a deep swig of his. "Yes, Barris told me about the battle in the Great Hall. It seems our Herald has the Maker himself at his back."

"More like I have a band of misfits who refuse to die." Asher slid in next to Cullen and Flissa brought him a mug. 

"And that's you, Asher, at the head. King of the Misfits." Bull raised his glass. Cullen and Asher met the toast. 

***

Some hours later, Iron Bull supported a man on each arm as they wandered drunkenly to Asher's quarters. They managed to trip over what seemed like every rope, rock, and blade of grass along the way, until Bull finally hefted Asher over one shoulder and Cullen over the other and carried them to their destination. Asher resigned himself to being carried, but Cullen was having none of it and tried to free himself unsuccessfully until Bull unceremoniously dumped him on Asher's bed. He placed Asher gently against the headboard next to him, then lay across the end of the bed. 

Cullen poked Asher's side. "Hey, Asher, I was wondering... Bull said you said you were in your head for hours with the Envy demon. What were you doing in there?"

Asher frowned at the memory and said, "Wandering around mostly. Cole was there; he helped me get out."

"I took you hours to wander out of your own head?"

"Yeah, I got... stuck."

"Stuck?"

"Yeah. Envy said it was going to take over my body and be me. Then it started showing me what it would do. It was terrifying. It had everyone locked up. You were in a cell and I tried to tell you that it wasn't me, but you didn't believe me. You hated me." Asher traced the patterns on the bed spread. "It hurt."

"I wouldn't let that happen. I would know it wasn't you."

"How?"

"I've watched you. I know how you are."

Bull barked a laugh. "You've watched him? Why have you been watching our dear Herald?"

Cullen scowled at Bull, "I've watched you, too, Bull. I have to know my people."

"That's shit, Cullen. What's the real reason you watch us? Is it because you like what you see?" Bull taunted playfully.

"No, that's not it." Cullen tried to protest. "I mean, I don't mind what I see." He tried to backtrack. "Ugh, dammit, I'm not gay. At least, I don't think I am. Fuck, what if I am?" He buried his face in his hands.

Asher leaned his head on Cullen's shoulder. "It's okay if you are. I am."

He nudged Bull's shoulder with his foot. Bull quirked an eyebrow, but said, "Doesn't really work that way under Qun. I can screw whomever I want. Male or female. Doesn't matter. I don't see why you humans make such a big deal about it."

"How do I know if I am?"

"Well," Asher began, "Do you watch Josie or Lils as much as you watch me and Bull? Or do you watch them the same way?"

Cullen thought about it then shook his head.

"And when you have... alone time... who do you think of?"

Cullen turned bright red, "I am not telling you that."

"Aw, c'mon Cully. I want to know." 

Bull spoke up, "Asher I don't know why you need the ego boost with everyone calling you m'lord all the time, but it's pretty obvious he thinks of you."

Maybe it was Asher's breath on his neck or uncountable mugs of ale, but Cullen couldn't stop himself from blurting out, "It's not just him, it's you, too." Bull's laughter sounded like a dragon's roar and Cullen was sure that half of Haven would be awake from the volume, but at that moment he was more concerned with trying to sink through the floor. Where was a damn rift when you needed one?

Bull's laughter subsided to a low, rumbling chuckle as he stretched and got off the bed. "On that note, I'm going to bed. Are you staying with Asher tonight or should I carry you to your own bed?"

"I can walk myself." Cullen huffed. His legs betrayed him, though, and he wobbled on his way to the door.

"I'll just walk with you." Bull winked at Asher and put an arm around Cullen. "Goodnight, Asher."


	4. Chapter 4

Cullen had avoided Bull and Asher after his drunken confessions a few nights ago, but when that mage showed up on at Haven's front gate and informed them that the Venatori were on his heels, he wished he hadn't. He watched as Asher and Bull threw on armor and ran to defend the trebuchet. He could only offer a quick prayer to Andraste that she would save her Herald and The Iron Bull. In his heart, he was terrified, but his voice was steady as he marshalled his troops to save as many as they could and bring them to the Chantry. Cullen breathed a sigh of relief when Asher finally appeared at the Chantry door with the remaining denizens of Haven. His relief was short lived, though. 

The new mage, who introduced himself as Dorian, delivered the bad news. "The Elder One is targeting the Herald."

Asher grimaced. "What do I have to do to stop him?"

Chancellor Roderick rasped, "She must have shown me. Andraste must have shown me so I could... tell you. There is a path out of Haven through the mountain passes. The people can flee."

Cullen shook his head. "There isn't time."

"I'll use the trebuchets to bring the mountain down on these Venatori and this Elder One. I'll bury them. That should give our people time to get out."

Cullen grabbed the edges of Asher's breastplate and pulled him so they were nose to nose. "You can't do that. You'll be buried with them. You'll die."

"I have to save them and this is the only way. Either we all die together or I die and save everyone."

"Then let me fight by your side."

Asher grabbed Cullen and closed the gap between their lips. The kiss was rough and desperate. Mere seconds passed before Asher pulled back. "No, I need you to live and lead the Inquisition after I'm gone."

A pained look crossed Cullen face, but he steeled his features into a battle-hardened mask and saluted. "As you command, Herald."

"Good, now go!"

Asher gave one last smile before pushing open the Chantry doors and leaving to save them all.

***

Some time in the early hours of the morning, the trail of refugees from Haven stopped to set up camp. They'd sent up a flare as soon as they'd cleared the valley and Cullen watched as Asher brought the mountain down on himself. There had been no time to mourn, then. They'd needed to keep moving. Now, though, Cullen stood at the edge of the camp staring in the direction of Haven. His icy tears stung the corner of his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. A large hand weighed on his shoulder. He instinctively leaned back against Bull. 

"He was a hero," Cullen said. "He saved us all."

"A true leader," Bull agreed. "And a hell of a man."

"What are we going to do without him? Can the Inquisition continue?"

"It'll have to. How else are we going to save the world?"

"But without him..." Cullen shook his head sadly, but something in the distance caught his eye. A figure was moving slowly toward them, against the wind. "Bull, what is that?"

Bull peered into the distance. "That's... a person? How could anyone have made it out of the avalanche?"

Cullen could just make out red hair on the person's head. "It's Asher," he yelled back as he ran to the figure struggling in the snow. Asher collapsed before Cullen reached him. Bull gathered the unconscious Herald into his arms and carried him back to camp. Cullen couldn't help the smirk that hid in the corner of his mouth. Asher was alive.


	5. Chapter 5

Cullen watched the flames dance in the center of the tent. They put off a surprising amount of heat for something Solas had enchanted not to burn anything. He was grateful for the heat. Asher lay unconscious next to him, wrapped in Cullen's enormous overcoat. The hot air rushed out as Iron Bull slid into the tent. Cullen tried not to shiver, but was apparently unsuccessful as Bull grunted an apology and sat next to him. 

"He awake, yet?"

Cullen shook his head. His joy at seeing Asher alive had diminished during the hours he'd been waiting for Asher to wake up. Bull had called Stitches in the moment they'd returned to camp with Asher. Between him and the Chantry healers, all they could tell him was variations on, "Keep him warm," and "Wait." He hated waiting. He wished he could send an army to attack the problem. He'd once heard Josie mumble to Leliana that he was like the proverbial man with hammer, to whom every problem looked like a nail. He snorted to himself, supposing she was right.

"Something funny?" Bull asked.

"Not really. I hate waiting."

"Yeah, me too. Want to play Wicked Grace? It'll make the time move faster."

Cullen shrugged, so Bull dealt the cards.

"So, the other night..." Bull drew a card. "You mentioned that you watch me, too." Bull discarded.

Cullen drew a card. "Are we really going to talk about this?" He discarded.

"Yeah." Bull drew. "You've been having an identity crisis about wanting men for weeks, now. You need to get sorted out so you can focus on more important things." Bull discarded. "Your move."

"I have not been having an identity crisis." Cullen protested.

"You have. It was bad enough that Asher and I had to get you wasted to get you to admit that you fancied us."

"You make it sound like you planned that." Cullen drew a card.

"We did." Bull indicated to the discard pile, and Cullen obliged. Bull drew. "We figured that you would spill if we got you drunk. You did." Bull discarded.

Cullen drew. "What was the rest of the plan, then?"

"It was a little vague. At some point one or both of us would help you 'live out your fantasy.' His words. But that got interrupted by the attack on Haven."

They played in silence for a few minutes before Cullen whispered, "We kissed before he left to bring down the mountain."

Bull chucked, "Good man. Running off to die and he still makes good on our plans."

Cullen drew a card. "You said, 'One or both,' would... you know." He laid the Angel of Death card face up on the table. "Show your cards."

"Asher and I want you to be with us." He flipped his cards and showed two daggers, three angels. "Now show yours."

He showed a dagger, a song, and three knights. "I'm in. You win."

Bull pushed the cards out of the way and pinned Cullen to the bedroll in one swift movement. "That easily? No crisis of conscience?"

Cullen had never realized how powerful Bull was. Large, yes, but raw power? Not until one hand had his wrists pinned so effectively. It made him hard, he realized. With red staining his cheeks, he looked Bull in the eye, "In for a copper, in for a sovereign." 

Bull's lips brushed his. He almost laughed at the gentleness of the kiss. It was so different from the one he'd shared with Asher, which had been desperate with imminent death. Bull trailed kisses up his jawline and sucked on his earlobe. Cullen moaned as Bull's free hand untucked his shirt, travelled up his abdomen, and circled his nipple. Their lips met again and Cullen explored Bull's mouth.

Abruptly, Bull pulled back. Cullen started to ask why, but Bull shushed him and closed his eyes, listening. This time they both heard the rustling of blankets. Asher was waking up.


	6. Chapter 6

Bull and Cullen scrambled over to where Asher lay and watched as his eyes flitted open.

"Holy shit, I'm alive." He mumbled into the edge of Cullen's coat. "Mmm, this smells like you."

At that moment, Cullen got over his shock and lunged forward, kissing the prone Herald with all the desperation and intensity of their first kiss. Bull grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back. "You're going to suffocate him after all that work we put into thawing him out."

Asher gave a lopsided grin, taking in Cullen's untucked shirt and mussed hair. "It's good to see you, too, Cullen. You taste like him."

Cullen was quickly coming to realize that his face was going to be red for a good portion of the time he spent with his new... friends.

"He accepted our offer." Bull stated, rubbing Cullen's shoulders. "How do you feel, Boss?"

"Everything hurts, but at least that means everything's still there."

"Well, whenever you're up to it, I think there's a whole Inquisition waiting to see if their Herald is dead."

Asher pushed off the blankets and struggled into his boots. "Duty calls."

***

Their band of refugees had stopped early that night on Solas' assurance that they would reach their new home by midday tomorrow. Small groups were huddled around smaller fires dotted around the clearing they'd chosen to camp in. An advantage to Asher's status as Herald and de facto leader was that most people stayed far away from the campfire that Cullen, Bull, and Asher shared. None of the trio was fooled, though. They'd each caught one pair of eyes or another surreptitiously watching their little group.

The days of trudging through the snow was wearing on them all, but Asher was showing more fatigue than anyone. In moments when he thought no one was looking, he would wince and rub his right shoulder. Cullen made a mental note to check him out. Or check out his shoulder. Or... both? Asher warmed his hands at the fire and groaned. "I can't stand the smell of myself anymore. I'm rank."

Bull leaned forward and sniffed. "I don't smell anything off."

Asher grimaced. "I didn't realize Qunari had such weak senses of smell."

"We don't. You just smell like when we've been in the Hinterlands all day killing things. I like when you smell like that. I don't know that I'd recognize you if you smelled like frilly Orlesian soaps."

Cullen matched Asher's grimace. "No frilly Orlesian soaps. Why're you so worried about how you smell? None of us smell great."

Asher grinned. "I'm surrounded by handsome blokes. It'd be a shame to knock them out with my odor rather than my stunning wit."

"Flattery aside, we're soldiers. Dirty, bloody, and sweaty are turn ons in our business." Bull leered at them both, then glared at Asher. "Being injured and not telling anyone is less sexy." 

Cullen nodded, "When were you going to mention that?"

"I don't think I'm injured, just sore. Plus, no one wants a whiny Herald." He shrugged, then winced.

"With the way you've been favoring it, it's probably dislocated." Bull got up and stretched. "Let's go pop that thing back in." 

***

With each shirt layer they helped Asher out of, Cullen got a bit harder. The layers he dressed in tended to hide unfortunate reactions, for which he was grateful. He couldn't stop himself from ogling once Asher sat shirtless near the center of the tent. His bronze skin was smooth and taut over muscles well sculpted by hours of swordsmanship and hardened by long battles. Reddish hair trailed from Asher's navel down past the the edge of his trousers. Cullen was torn between wanting to follow the trail all the way down and his fear that he really wouldn't know what to do if he did. His gaze travelled up the bare chest and met Asher's purplish eyes. Asher's lips quirked and Cullen blushed and looked away, knowing he'd been caught staring. 

"If you're done admiring the scenery," Bull interjected, "Then maybe we can do something about this shoulder."

Cullen focused on Asher's right shoulder. The skin was mottled with bruises. "Do you know how to pop it back in?"

Bull nodded and positioned himself to Asher's right. Cullen positioned himself across from Asher and held out his left arm. Asher gripped it as if to arm wrestle and stared into Cullen's eyes. "Okay, I'm ready." Bull took a deep breath and, with a sickening pop, Asher's shoulder was back in place. The only evidence of the pain was the tightening around his eyes and small grunt.

"How's that feel?" Bull asked while working the arm in every direction.

"Still hurts, but more sore pain, less sharp." 

"Good, hold off of stabbing darkspawn for a couple of days."

***

In their sorrow and hopeless, the refugees from Haven followed Asher with the hope that his survival meant they were truly blessed by the Andraste. They followed him through the mountains to the very doors of a crumbling keep where they hoped to be safe. 

Cullen took one of the towers for his quarters and was piling fallen rocks into the corner of the room when Josephine appeared in the doorway. "It's time," was all she said. He put down the rock and followed her to the courtyard. Cullen and Josephine met up with Leliana and Cassandra who were already discussing what Cassandra would say to convince the Herald to accept being named Inquisitor. His mind was only nominally tracking the conversation. Instead, he watched as Asher helped a young mother who was balancing a baby on one hip and a baskets of apples on the other.

"Cullen, what do you think?"

He shook his head. "You can't play to his ego. He doesn't think he's anyone special. Instead present it as a foregone conclusion and his duty. He'll do what he thinks is right."

Cassandra nodded and waved Asher over, the others falling away as he approached. Leliana raised an eyebrow, but said nothing before going to retrieve the Inquisitor's sword. Josie, though, prodded his shoulder. "Just how do you know our dear Herald so well? Been getting in his head all those times you wandered off together during our journey? Or were you getting in somewhere else?"

He faced her and opened his mouth to tell her off, but stopped when he saw her laughing. 

"Don't worry," she said low enough that only he could hear. "I've kept bigger secrets than your little crush."

Any response he had died on his lips as he saw Cassandra leading Asher up the stone steps. He couldn't hear their conversation, but he hoped it would end in Asher accepting his role as Inquisitor. He was a natural leader and the Inquisition would be weakened if he didn't accept. His heart rose when Asher reached for the sword Leliana held out to him.

Turning the crowd, Cassandra asked, "Have our people been told?"

Josephine stepped forward, "They have. And soon, the world."

Cassandra's voice rose, "Commander, will they follow?"

Cullen faced the crowd of soldiers and workers who had gathered behind him. "Inquisition. Will you follow?"

The crowd cheered, "Will you fight?"

The crowd roared.

"Will we triumph?" The roar was deafening. Cullen drew his sword raised it to gorgeous man who stood before them all. "Your Herald! Your Leader! Your Inquisitor!"

When Asher raised his sword with fire in his eyes, Cullen felt a sense of pride and purpose that surpassed any he'd felt before. He knew this was right. Asher gave him a small nod. There was work to do.


	7. Chapter 7

It'd been some days since Asher had traipsed off to the Fallow Mire with Cassandra, Solas, and that spirit thing Cole to save a company of soldiers that'd been captured there. Privately, Cullen had tried to convince Asher that he could send a company to rescue them, but Asher insisted. The Inquisitor had given him a deep kiss, promised to return, and run off to play hero. The grumpy, vindictive part of him hoped Asher was enjoying the freezing rain. Damn northerners never wore proper clothing to fend off the cold.

Hibbs and a few other soldiers stood around Cullen's office awaiting orders. He snapped orders at them and they left with the haste of men who knew not to hang around when the boss was in a bad mood.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"Andraste's tits, Hibbs, I told you to..." He yelled, but stopped when Bull entered. "Sorry," he grunted.

"Feeling like a bit of a war widow?" Bull asked, moving across the room to sit behind Cullen's desk.

"I'm not." Cullen protested.

"So you're just an unholy terror for no reason?" Bull smirked. "It's alright. I worry about him, too. Come here."

Cullen was knew he'd been terse with his men. Hibbs was a good lieutenant. He'd have to apologize later. Unfortunately, he knew that 'terror' was a good term for his mood when Asher was gone. It was worse when Asher took Bull with him. He leaned against his desk, facing Bull. None of the three of them had had much of a chance to explore their new relationship since coming to Skyhold. It was all stolen kisses in dark corners when no one was looking. Not that he minded, but the kisses always left him hard and wanting more.

The Qunari sitting in his chair looked at him with a hunger that Cullen was sure his own eyes matched. Bull's large hand slide under the hem of his shirt and caressed his abs. The other hand pulled at the laces on his trousers. A fear rose in his chest, but he squashed it in favor of his throbbing prick when Bull ghosted a finger over the undone laces. He felt lips on the blonde hair just below his navel and Bull freed him from his trousers. Fingers began to stroke him gently.

"I don't know how you manage to fit all of this in those tight trousers, Commander," Bull murmured between kisses. "But I heartily approve of both this," He felt warm breath on his cock, "And the trousers." Bull took him slowly into his mouth and his blood rushed away from his brain. It was warm, and wet, and... oh Maker, tongue! He'd never wank again if he could get this more often. He moaned and grabbed one of Bull's horns as the Qunari swallowed him whole. His hips bucked and he tried to force himself still. Bull pulled back, licking the underside of his cock. "Don't hold back, Cullen, you need this." The words were all he needed to fuck Bull's mouth until he climaxed, spurting his seed down Bull's throat. Bull licked him clean, then tucked his now sensitive prick back into his trousers. 

Cullen collapsed back against his desk. "I'm... Maker, Bull, I didn't mean... That was..."

Bull pulled Cullen into his lap and nuzzled his neck. "You don't need to apologize. If I didn't want to swallow your come, then I shouldn't have put your cock in my mouth." Cullen's cheeks flushed, but he was more focused on the way his body wanted to respond to Bull again. 

There was a timid knock on the door. Cullen lept out of Bull's lap and scrambled to tuck his shirt back in and lace up his trousers. He ran a hand through his hair before yelling, "Enter!"

Hibbs stepped into the room, "Commander, I have the report you requested."

"Thank you. Oh, and Hibbs? I apologize for my terseness earlier."

The corner of the lieutenant's mouth twitched. "If I may, sir?" Cullen nodded for him to continue. "I don't take it personal, sir. You're always a bit like that when he's gone."

Cullen pursed his lips for a moment before dismissing him. As soon as the door closed, Bull barked a laugh. "Too smart by half, that one. Krem's that way, too, the bastard. Wouldn't be your lieutenant if he wasn't smart, though. Speaking of lieutenants, I need to speak with mine about decorum and being careful where he sticks it." Bull rose to leave.

"Am I correct that Krem is ill equipped to 'stick it' anywhere?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't put it past him to find a way. Too smart by half, remember?" Bull bit Cullen's neck and growled in his ear, "Next time you get too worried about our dear Inquisitor, come see me and we'll do something about it."

Cullen grinned for a long while after Bull left and returned to his reports in a decidedly better mood.

***

Josie and Cullen had become close shortly after they'd been recruited for the Inquisition. Apart from Asher, she was the only noble he'd ever met that he hadn't hated from the start. She reminded him of his sister in a way he couldn't quite pinpoint. Speaking of nobles, the dark haired woman walked next him chattering about some noble who had proposed an alliance because of something that Asher had done out in the wilderness. He hadn't quite caught what Asher had done, but it sounded like him to be saving someone or other. 

When they arrived in Josie's office, he noticed flowers laying on her desk. From the small smile playing on her lips, she knew who they were from. Then Cullen noticed the love bite on her neck. It seemed their Lady Ambassador had a lover, as well. 

"Who are they from, Josie?"

"No one."

"Ah, you've managed to charm flowers to appear spontaneously on your desk?"

"Of course not. I'm just not willing to tell you who they are from."

"Come on. It's only fair. You know mine."

"That just means you have nothing to trade me for the information."

"You're not Leliana." He refused to call her 'Lils' like Asher did. "You don't barter in secrets."

"Indeed I do and, regardless, I wouldn't tell you." Josie handed him a report. "One of the lesser Fereldan Banns is requesting that we help rid his lands of crazed apostates and I feel that a company of your soldiers would be ideal for this assignment."

"I'll organize one," Cullen review the report, then looked back at her. "I'm going to find out who your friend is and, if you want him to remain a secret, you should tell him to stop leaving love bites in such obvious places." He was rewarded with a blush and left.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
